miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ILoveMakowiec:3/Miraculum biedronka I czarny kot - miłość
Mam pare spraw To maja pirwsze opowiadanie więc nie jestem zbyt doświadczona Wiem że w opowiadaniu znajdują się błę dy ortograficzne więc nie musicie pisać mi "jakim ty jesteś nie nieukiem !? Mój 5-letni brat robi mniej błędów!" Opowiadania pisałam to o czym myślałam w nocy nie muc zasnąć (oczywiście pisałam na telefonie) więc to może się wydawać takim "bla bla bla Biedra bla bla bla kot bla bla bla miraculum bla bla bla żygam tenczom" Seria ta nie będzie wsunie związana z miraculum i walkami tylko z ich życiem (takie "life story") Pisząc to byłam całkiem odcienia od internetu na niecały misiąc Seria tych opowiadań nie będzie serią fabularną lecz moimi myślami! Jeśli napszykład w jednym Biedra straci miraculum to w następnym będzie je nadal miała;) Koniec To opowiadanie dedykuje -Mr.Fokce który mnie czasem denerwuje, ale napisał przeróbkę i polecam bo można się pośmiać ;) Uwaga! Opowiadanie to jest nie wskazane dla osub ze słabymi nerwami gdyż są tu fragmenty pszesadnio idiotyczne. Jeśli to czytasz schowaj wszystkie zabujcze przedmioty. Narażasz się na wybuch mózgu, ślady po facepalmach, wydłubane oczy, itp. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! Pewnie was zniechęciłam To zaczynamy! Biedronka i czarny kot skończyli walkę z acumą. Biedronce kończy się czas więc ucieka. Czarny kot też ucieka. Jako Adrien postanowił przejść przez park nagle zobaczył przemieniającą się biedronke. " Mari to biedronka?!" Mówi do Plagga " nie mogę uwierzyć własnym oczom" Następnego dnia w szkole Adrien spotyka Mari "muszę z tobą porozmawiać.Ale nie tu spotkajmy się dziś w parku o 17.00 Dobrze?" "Dobrze". (W parku 17.05) "Ona chyba już nie przyjdzie " nadbiega Mari " jestem" "dobrze że przyszłaś . Usiądź " " czy coś się stało?" "Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać" Adrien kładzie rękę na dłoni Mari "Mari ja widziałem jak się przemieniasz." "Że co...? Ja?"?" "Ale nie martw się nikt się nie dowie... Ale to nie wszystko... Ja... "Pa tsząc na nią widział biedronkę i nie wiedział co powiedzić więc pomyślał że to idealna okazja"się w tobie zakochałem.Już od dawna się w tobie kocham ale nie miałem odwagi by ci to powiedzieć. Gdy cię widzę moje serce bije szybciej . Ale czy ty odwzajemnisz mi to uczucie?" Nastała cisza. Mari lekko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała cicho "Tak" Adrien ją przytulił i szepnął "dziękuje" Mari przytuliła się do niego. Wtedy Adrien powiedział "ale nikomu nie mów " "dobrze" (Następnego dnia w szkole)Mari idzie przez korytarz z Alyom " Mari jesteś dziś cała w skowronkach .Szybko mów co się stało" "to moja tajemnica" Przechodzi Adrien mówi "cześć" i puszcza oczko do Mari "czy chodzi o Adriena?" "Nic ci nie powiem" " aha" (Po szkole)"Mari może pójdziemy dziś na miasto? "Bardzo chętnie Alyą Mari dostaje SMS od Adriena(spotkajmy się dziś w Grant Cafè ;)) (już lecę ^^) "Sorki ale muszę już lecieć do domu, zobaczymy się kiedy indziej" "OK" (Grant Cafè) Mari czeka na Adriena. Nadchodzi Adrien i macha do niej "wkońcu jesteś" Adrien usiadł do stolika.przychodzi kelnerka "co zamawiacie?" "Cappuccino z czekoladom" powiedzieli oboje "coś jeszcze?" "Nie" (5 minut później)"oto wasze Cappuccino. Może coś jeszcze? Polecam szarlotkę z bitą śmietaną" "Nie ,dziękujemy" (15 minut później) "oto rachunek" "ja zapłacę " powiedział Adrien . "Dziękuje zapraszamy ponownie" powiedziała kelnerka .Adrien i Mari wstali od stołu "Moja pani morze wybierzemy się na spacer?" Mari uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała "z przyjemnością" i tak przeszli pod Wieżą Eiffla,koło Luwru i było im tak przyjemnie, że nie zauważyli jak jest już późno. Adrien odprowadził Mari do domu "do zobaczenia moja pani " "do zobaczenia" Mari pocałowała Adrien a w policzek i weszła do domu gdzie czekali na nią rodzice "a gdzie to się wraca tak późno? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie" "yyy...byłam z Alyą " "pytaliśmy się Aly ,mówiła że myślała że jesteś z nami" Mari zaczęła się stresować "no dobrze by obiecałam że nikomu nie powiem ale mam chłopaka. przepraszam że wam nie powiedziałam " " nie musisz przepraszać, ale jak on się nazywa ?" "Adrien" "czy to ten o którym nam tyle opowiadałaś?" "Tak" "dobrze musisz nam więc opowiedzieć" (Tym czasem Adrien wrucił do domu) "synu gdzie byłeś" "w końcu się mną interesujesz ?" "Che wiedzieć co mój syn robi że wraca tak późno!" "Dla twojej wiadomości byłem z dziewczyną!" "Masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie!" "Chodzenie na sesje zdjęciowe i dodatkowe lekcje ? I to nazywasz ważniejszym?Jak tak to nie wiesz co jest najważniejsze!" Adrien uciekł do swojego pokoju . (Następnego dnia w szkole) Mari spotyka smutnego Adriena "co się stało?" "Mój ojciec nie chce żebyśmy byli razem" "nie słuchaj go ,lecz serca! Co ono ci mówi?" "Mówi że jeśli mam być szczęśliwy to muszę się sprzeciwić ojcu!" "Dasz radę wieże w ciebie" (Po szkole) Mari siedzi z Alyą przed szkołą . Nadchodzi Adrien " hej Mari!" "Hej Adrien,tylko pamiętaj co ci mówiłam!" "Dobrze ,pa" "co mu powiedziałaś?" "To nie ważne (W domu Adriena) "cześć tato" "witaj synu mam nadzieje że nie umówiłeś się znów z tom dziewczyną " "to nie twoja sprawa" "a właśnie że moja . Muszę zapewnić mojemu synowi dobrom przyszłość" "ale jak tak dalej będzie nie będę miał rodziny,przyjaciół..." "Mój syn nie będzie się mi sprzeciwiał!" "A właśnie że będę !" "O nie młody człowieku ! Jesteś uziemiony ! Natalii odprowadź go do pokoju!" Adrien ucieka do pokoju (W pokoju Adriena) "I co ja mam zrobić Plagg?" "Może ucieknij!" "Świetny pomysł! Tylko jak?" "Przez okno!" "Chodź Plagg" Adrien otworzył okno i wyskoczył.Natalii puka do drzwi "Adrien mogę wejść? Adrien?"Otworzyła drzwi . W pokoju nie było Adrien'a lecz było otwarte okno "o nie" pobiegła do pana Agresta "Adrien uciekł!" "Masz go znaleść!" "No dobrze" i wyszła. Tym czasem Adrien pobiegł do domu Mari i pisał do niej SMS że zaraz do niej wpadnie. (15 minut puźniej)Adrien pszyszedł do domu Mari "Dzieńdobry pani" "dzieńdobry" "ja jestem kolegom Mari" "Mari jest na górze możesz do niej pójść" "dziękuje" Adrien poszedł na góre "hej Adrien " "Mari mój ojciec mnie szuka jest na mnie wściekły bo uciekłem z domu bo dał mi szlaban" "to przeze mnie ! To ja kazałam ci się mu spszeciwić pewnie mnie nie nawidzisz" "nie możesz tak myśleć!zawsze będe cie kochał bez względu na wszystko!"i pszytulił ją. Ktoś zapukał ."Adrien schowaj się w moim pokoju!" Mari otworzyła drzwi stała pszed nimi Natalii "Dzień dobry czy jest może u ciebie Adrien?" "A kim pani jest?" "Jestem asystentką pana Agresta" "a dlaczego Adrien miał by być tutaj?" "Jesteś jego przyjaciółką a jego ojciec boi sie że coś mu się stało" "on jest tutaj ale niech pani powie mu że znalazła go pani ale nie chciał z panią pujść i uciekł" "ale dlaczego?" "Ponieważ on go nie rozumie!" "No właśnie!" Krzyknoł Adrien stojący na schodach " nie mam zamiaru wracać do domu dopuki mnie mnie nie przeprosi!" "No dobrze ale się jeszcze zastanów "Natalii odeszła. "Dzienki że mnie obroniłaś" "nie ma za co dla ciebie wszystko" Następnego dnia Mari i Adrien poszli razem do szkoły i spotkali tam Chloe "Adrienskarbie jak dobrze cie widzieć" "nie nazywaj mnie tak" "to jak mam cie nazywać kotku?" "Adrien! Poniważ mam dziewczynę !" "A jak się nazywa ?" "Nie powiem ci" "Chyba nie zakochałeś się w tej biedaczce Mari" "Halo, ja tu stoję!" "A co cię to obchodzi Chloe?" "Eh" Chloe się odwróciła i odeszła. "Sabrina muszę się dowiedzieć z kim chodzi mój Adrien!Masz go cały dzień śledzić i dowiedzieć się kim ona jest możesz nawet robić zdjęcia żeby mieć dowody!" "Dobrze Chloe" (Po szkole)Adrien i Mari wrucili do domu na obiad po obiedzie poszli na spacer na którym śledziła ich Sabrina. Była ciągle o krok za nimi wkońcu postanowili wejść na wieże Eiffla żeby zobaczyć Paryż z góry. Za nimi wjechała Sabrina . "Mari gdy patsze na Paryż to widzę zakochanych ludzi i mam śmiadomość że my też do nich należymy. Mari ja cię tak kocham, jakbym cię znał od zawsze" "ja ciebie też" Sabrina nagrała to i uciekła do windy. (Następnego dnia w szkole) "Chloe spójrz co mam!" Sabrina pokazała jej nagranie "Świetne ,teraz mogę zaszantażować Adriena!" Chloe spotyka Adriena i Mari "Adrien już wiem kto jest twoją wielką miłością!" Pokazała mu filmik " Skąd ty to masz?" "To nie ważne, jeśli z nią nie zerwiesz to wyślę to do wszystkich w szkole!" "nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć" "tak wiem mam pewien pomysł. Chloe jeśli to wyślesz to nigdy się już do ciebie nie odezwę!" Chloe popatszyła się na niego ze strachem w oczach "no dobrze ale zobaczymy kto będzie się śmiał ostatni!" Chloe odeszła "widzisz nic nie zrobi nie martw się" (Po szkole) Adrien i Mari wyszli ze szkoły i zobaczyli limuzynę która codziennie podjeżdża po Adriena z której nagle wyszedł pan Agrest " synu chiałbym cie bardzo pszeprosić za moje zachowanie w stosunku do twojej dziewczyny i wiem że jesteś z nią szczęśliwy..." Adrien pszytulił swojego ojca" Dzienkuje tato"Adrine puścił ojca"Tato to jest Mari "Miło panienkę poznać" "mi też miło pana poznać" "nodobrze ja muszę już jechać na ważne spotkanie, więc do widzenia" "Do zobaczenia tato" "dowodzenia panu" i odjechał "Mari chciałem ci pokazać ulubione miejsce w Paryżu" (20 minut puźniej) "i oto jesteśmy!Most zakochanych...Najbardziej romantyczne miejsce w Paryżu " "ja też lubię tu przychodzić"O jejku jak już puźno lepiej wracajmy do domów!" Odprowadził ją do domu " to był naprawdę szalony dzień!" "Tak wiem. Więc dozyobaczenia Mari " "dozobaczenia Adrien" pocałował ją w policzek i uciekł . Mari weszła do domu "Cześć mamo,cześć tato!" "Cześć Mari! Jak ci minoł dzień?" "Całkiem dobrze. Muszę odrobić zadanie więc pójdę do pokoju" "dobrze" Mari poszła do swojego pokoju (15 minut później)"Mari nic jeszcze nie napisałaś!" Powiedziała Tikki "wiem, ale nie mogę się skoncentrować" "to że chodzisz z Adrienem to nie znaczy że nie masz innych obowiązków!" "Tak wiem..."Nagle rozległ się huk.Okazało się że kolejna osoba została opętana przez acume "Tikki kropkuj!" (Tym czasem u Adriena) "Adrien ile można siedzieć nad jednym zadaniem?" Zapytał się Plagg "Nie wiem dla czego nie mogę się skupić ""ty też to słyszałeś?" "Trzeba to sprawdzić! Plagg wysuwaj pazury!" (Luwr)biedronka i czarny kor przybiegli na miejsce akcji "jesteś już mam taki plan..." (Po walce) biedronce i czarnemu kotu zostało mało czasu "muszę już lecieć ,to narazie czarny kocie!" "Stuj" czarny kot złapał biedronkę za rękę "Muszę ci coś powiedzieć" "biedronka popatszyła na niego ze zdziwieniem "kocham cię" pocałował ją i się pszemienili "Adrien?!" "Tak wiem nie morzesz uwierzyć..."Mari stała jak słup soli." nic ci się nie stało?" Spytał się Adrien "nie nic. Tylko trochę mnie boli głowa" "to morze odprowadzę cię do domu i się zdrzemniesz" "dzięki" (Niedaleko domu Mari) "pszypomniało mi się że moi rodzice myślą że jestem w pokoju " "mam pomysł! Zaczekaj chwile zaniosę cię do pokoju tak że twoi rodzice nie zauważą " "Ok" (5 minut później) "jesteśmy połóż się lepiej w łóżku" "dzięki że mi pomogłeś " "Mari,mogę wejść?To ja Alya!" "Szybko uciekaj" czerny kot uciekł. Alya weszła do pokoju "Chej Mari hciałam z tobom porozmawiać" "Ale o czym? "Znam twuj sekret " "ale jaki sekret?" "Chodzisz Adrienem" Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą "a skąd to wiesz?" "Widziałam was w Grant Cafè" "Ok" "dobra szybko mów o co chodzi!" Kszykneła Alya "No więc... Adrien się we mnie kochał od początku" "Ahaaa..." Westchnęła Alya w"Ale obiecałam że nikomu nie powiem. Więc ty też nikomu nie mów!" "Nikomu nie powiem słowo daje" Alya przekreśliła usta "jesteś najlepsza!" Marinette przytuliła się do Alyi . Alya ją lekko odekchneła "dobra a teraz chce znać szczegóły!" Powiedziała Alya " chyba narazie ci wystarczy że wiesz wogule o tym związku " Marinette zrobiła stanowczą minę. Zachwiałem obie się roześmiały (Następnego dnia w szkole) Marinette uczy się w bibliotece. Adrien zauważa ją i się do niej przysiada "hej Mari co tam robisz?" "A jak sądzisz skarbie?" Mari uśmiechnęła się "sądzę że moja biedronka się uczy" uśmiechnoł się Adrien "może ci pomóc?" Zpytał i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i się pszysunoł "bardzo chętnie. Ale chyba ja będę musiała pomóc tobie " Mari się uśmiechnęła i oboje zaczęli się śmiać . Przez ten czas dobże się bawili. Niestety Adrien musiał już iść "do zobaczenia Moja Pani" Pocałował ją w czoło i odszedł. Na szczęście nikogo (jak zwykle) nie było w bibliotece (Później) Mari była już w domu i bazgroliła w szkicowniku. Nari spojrzała na okno i zobaczyła czarnego kota. Otworzyła je "witaj księżniczko" "a co ty tutaj robisz?" "Chciałem zobaczyć czy wszystko u ciebie w pożątku" wszedł do środka i chwycił jej dłoń i położył na niej naszyjnik z białą połiwą Jyn-Jang (nie wiem jak to sie nazywa dokładnie) i wtedy zauważyła że czarny kot ma czarną " to symbolizuje że jesteśmy jednością, idealnie do siebie pasujemy i że się dopełniamy. Oraz że zawsze będę przy tobie" Kot uśmiechnoł się do niej a ona go pszytuliła, co on odwzajemnił "kocham cię" szepnęła mu do ucha (Następnego dnia) Mari idzie do szawki po rzeczy z Alyą.pierwszą żeczą którą zauważyła był złożony w kostkę liścik na którym jest narysowane serduszko. Mari rozłożyła go i przeczytała Przez twe błękitne oczy piękne Moje serce mięknie Przez twoje czarne włosy na wietrze Będę szczęśliwy wiecznie I pszy tobie czuje się jak w niebie Bo cię kocham bardzo szczeże Mari wzruszyła się. Gdy zauważyła łapkę zamiast podpisu wiedziała kto napisał ten wiersz Alya akórat rozmawiała ze spotkanym Nino więź Mari schowała liścik do torebki i wyciągła resztę rzeczy z szafki i ideszła (Puźniej w domu Mari) Mari siedzi pszy biurku i rozmawiała z Tikki gdy napisał Adriena (spotkajmy się za piętnaście minut w parku) (dobże Adrienku ^^) (15 minut później w parku ) tym razem to Mari czeka na Adriena. Nadbiega Adrien "przepraszam za spuźnienie ale coś mi wypadło " "ale mam nadzieję że to się nie powtórzy" "obiecuje że nie" Adrien się lekko uśmiechnoł " to może się pszejdziemy na spacer ?" Zaproponował " oczywiście " Mari wstała z ławki. Spacerowali przez jakiś czas i nie zauważyli że jest już po 18.00. Adrien odprowadził Mari do domu "do zobaczenia bedrineczko" pocałował ją w czoło i odszedł. Mari weszła do domu. Gdy Adrien odchodził Plagg zapytał go " stary jak ty znajdujesz czs na to wszystko? Superbohaterswo, dziewczyna, modeling..." "O kurczę zapomniałem że mam jutro sesję o 6 rano!" Wykszyczał Adrien poczym pobiegł do domu Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania